


Five stones prophecy

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By Lizzyxx.This is an adventure/Romance/evil fighting/action/lemon. Hero gets in trouble because they think he still has the ring of power.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	Five stones prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own this story even though I wish I did!  
>  Story Notes: This is not for emmotional people.

Untitled 

Legolas thought, 'I wander when Frodo's gonna get back from his journey so we can have some fun. "Frodo walked into Rivendale with a sigh. 'I hope he doesn't mind I'm home early,' Frodo thought with a sigh. He walked up to his and Legolas' room. Frodo snuck over to Legolas and wrapped his arms tightly around his lover. Legolas smiled and said, "Your home early." "I could go and take a longer journey sweetheart," Frodo kidded. "No, I don't want you to leave so soon, can I come with you next time so I can stay by your side?" Legolas asked. "Sure you can come with me," Frodo said with a chuckle. Frodo and Legolas dropped down on the bed. "So hows it been?" Frodo asked his lover. "I've been worried about you," Legolas said looking at Frodo with a spark of happiness in his eye. "There's no need to worry my sweet little baby elf," Frodo said. "Frodo I'm 653 1/2 years old, I am not a baby," He whined looking sad. "You're so cute when you look like that," Frodo said with a light laugh and suddenly they were both laughing happily! Aftter about five minutes of laughing there was a silent moment with passion in the air. "You do know I'll always love you right?" Frodo asked and sighed. "Of course, why would you ask a silly question like that," Legolas laughed and then Frodo started laughing with him. Frodo stared up at the cieling and thought, 'I'll never leave you Legolas, never.' THE NEXT DAY: "No father, please, I'm begging you, don't make me marry a prince, I wanna marry Frodo," Legolas said. "Too bad," Elrond said in a no arguing voice. That night Frodo said, "Good bye, You'll never forget me?" Frodo asked. "Never," Legolas promised. About five years later. "Oh I can't wait to go out," Legolas chided to Yamaho. Legolas had totally forgotten about the promise he had made to Frodo all those five years ago. "I love you so much, more than I have ever loved anyone in my life. Frodo was at the shire, unlike Legolas forgetting the promise, Frodo remembered it. He knew Frodo forgot all about it. There was nothing for him anywhere near there anymore.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Five Stone Profecy repost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285416) by [LeastExpected_Archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist)




End file.
